Happy Birthday To You!
by bellesareringing
Summary: Lutz's birthday, just Oliver being goofy and some mind numbing fluff for you all!


As requested by some cuties on twitter! I'm sorry about tomato love story and will get around to posting a new chapter ASAP!

* * *

It was about five o'clock, I was in my kitchen, just making myself something for supper when I caught a glance at the calendar.

The usual things caught my eye, my dentist appointment, holidays, and things of that sort.

I almost turned away when a bright red circle caught my attention.

I peered closer, struggling to read what was either my or lutz's handwriting.

"L... Lutz? B-Birdday? Bitch day?...Birthday! Lutz's birthday!" Proud of myself for deciphering the message I turned around and continued to bake before a chill ran through my spine.

Lutz's birthday.

I forgot to get Lutz anything.

I even forgot to text him.

I ran to my bedroom to find my phone and found that there were four messages from Lutz.

"Hallo"

"Oliver are you free?" Oh dear.

"Oliver?"

"Going into work ill text you again later."

Oh dear.

I checked when he sent that last text, '6:55'.

My poor baby didn't get a happy birthday and now he has to work!

"This just won't do." I mumbled aloud bustling around the room, grabbing my things.

I grabbed my keys to Lutz's apartment and grabbed my purse and wallet.

The only way to redeem myself is to bake him the most magnificent amazing cake possible.

With my phone in pocket and keys in tow I was off, locking my door and in the car.

I drove to the market and fixed my hair, giggling slightly at the sleep addled look on my face.

I ran into the store, bumping into people left and right, as I grabbed a basket.

Soon I was running again to the baking aisle through the crowd of people.  
"Excuse me."

"Coming through!"

"Tiny Englishman requesting the right of way!"

These phrases seemed to be the only ones running out of my mouth as I ran through the store to the baking aisle.

This place.

This is the place.

My favourite one in the whole world, the smell of sugar and baking ingredients swirling around my head and intoxicating me with its sweet smells.

I found myself propelled forward and grabbed all kinds of colours of food colouring, confectionary sugar, many boxes of cake mix, and a candle saying an age I'm not authorised to disclose.

I smiled at my basket full of amazing confectionary item and walked to the front of the store.

I checked myself out and left putting my items into the back of the car.

"Off to Luddy's house to bake a cake~!" I sang softly to myself as I went.

I drove to Luddy's house as fast as possible, swerving illegally in and out of lanes.

Finally, after almost being hit by an incredibly bad mouthed man, I got to his house.

I took all the bags out of my car and shut the back door, running to his door.

I dug around in my purse and found the key unlocking the car with unabashed victory.

I ran to the kitchen and set all the groceries down, seeing cards from his sons on the table.

I smiled and put the groceries away.

Soon, I was ready to get going, setting all I needed on the counter.

"Alright Ollie. Get your game face on."

I put a song on my phone and rubbed my hands together, determination set as stone on my face.

I peeked at what the back said and grabbed some eggs and oil, dancing across the kitchen to the counter.

I opened two of the boxes and poured them into a bowl, reading what the back of both the boxes said.

I put the mixes in the bowl and danced around with the eggs, accidentally cracking them in my hands when I got too into the dance.

I grimaced and moved to the sink, washing them off.

Once again I got some eggs and attempted to crack them in the bowl, actually succeeding this time.

As I stirred I got lost in my thoughts, mainly thoughts about Luddy.

How strong he was and how nice he looked when he was working, especially on the nights I was there, with his body all oiled and muscles all rippling...

Snap! The spoon was officially broken.

I lifted the spoon up the eye level and my eyes widened, it had broken right in half, with no hope at all of being fixed.

I looked down in the mix and let out a breath of relief when I saw none of the splinters had flown into it.

I sighed and pulled the bottom half of the spoon out, grabbing the oil a cup measure, and turned the water on.

I filled the cup up to the recommended height and put it in the mix without incident, the same went for the oil.

Proud of myself, I found another spoon and began to mix it finding a pan to pour the mixture in, I set the stove and let the cake settle as I danced a bit more.

Two agonisingly gruelling hours later, I finished making the cake, frosting it, and putting the candle in.

I'm covered in confectionary sugar, slightly burned, and kind of sticky but

I'm proud of myself.

I decided to wait for Luddy and sat on his couch, staring at the clock and swinging my legs.

Another hour later I found myself upside down waiting for him, imagining his happiness when he came home and found I had made him a cake!

A half hour later I was finding myself more tired than I'd ever been before.

I stared at the clock and sighed, wishing he would hurry.

I ran to his ottoman and grabbed a blanket, snuggling it on his couch while I waited for him.

Soon though, I found my eyes were too heavy to keep open and my imagination betraying me with thoughts of calmer things.

Soon my eyes fluttered closed before the heavy weight of sleep shut them for good.

"Ollie? Ollie?"

"Hm?"

"Ollie wake up!"

I opened my eyes and saw Luddy standing over me.

I shook my head and rolled over before I realised that he was standing over me, calling my name.

"Luddy...?" I sat up and rubbed my eyes, puzzled and still a bit sticky.

He smiled at me softly and kissed my cheek, the smell of smoke and alcohol lingering on his skin.

"What are you doing here?" He asked softly.

"I-I baked you a cake for your birthday!" I replied excited and fully awake.

He smiled and wiped some sugar off my face giving it a light kiss.

"Did you?" He asked his eyes lighting up a bit.

I nodded and stood up, pushing the blanket off of me, I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a knife to cut it.

"Want some Luddy~?"

He smiled and walked to me, sliding behind me to give me a soft kiss.

I giggled and cut out a square for him, extremely impressed with my handiwork and they way his arms felt wrapped around me.

He took a plate from the pile I had bought and held it out for a slice, I set it down and smiled brightly at him as he put a fork into into.

He raised it to his lips and I eagerly put my hands under me chin, my smile become painful.

An agonisingly long time passed and finally he swallowed the cake and looked at me, hands clasped, smile wide, eyes hopeful, and he smiled.

"It was amazing Oliver, but the only thing I'd really to do for the rest of today is hold the one person I love more than anyone else."

I smiled at him and nodded, "You don't mind that I'm all sticky and covered in flour?" I asked curious to hear his answer.

He shook his head and opened his arms, my cue to dramatically jump into them, I did so and snuggled into his warm chest, his heartbeat calming me.

We made our way to his living room where he sat down, keeping me safely within his arms.

I re-positioned myself and poked his face, giggling, "Can I kiss you~?"

He scrunched up his face as if he were in deep thought.

"PLEEEEEASE~?" I asked and he laughed, nodding as he kisses my face.

I giggled and squirmed away from him, "I want to kiss you!" I said planting a small kiss on his lips.

He laughed and smiled, I don't know if I've mentioned before, but his smile is the sun that lights up my day.

"You look very beautiful in all your confectionary sugar and the likes." He commented, his eyes twinkling and I couldn't help but laugh at his adorable face.

"I dressed up just for you darling!" He smiles brightly and leaned in close to me, nuzzling our noises together.

"How did I get so lucky~?" He asked, the smell of smoke washing over me in a not unpleasant way.

"I wonder the same thing all the time." I replied, watching his crystalline clue eyes light up.

He pulled me back into his arms and we snuggled, for a long time really, only making noises when ones hands were located in painful places.

Eventually we settled, my head in his shoulder and his on mine, both of us quiet.

I realised though in that moment, that although we aren't normal, don't maybe understand our feelings as well as others do, and definitely don't deserve what we have.

This is my life, and this... This is my happiness.


End file.
